Posse:The Fallen Angelz aka T.F.A (XBL)
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse We are a clan who is here to make peace and starts wars adn we have many differnt bases of operations that are classified and for members only We are a Xbox 360 livee clan Are Clan War Record is 4 won and 0 losses also 4-0 We are a strict clan and orginezed clan based on also having fun and has a rank struture in the clan Our nickname is T.F.A and we record our 1v1 ones and clan wars on youtube and go to a page named The Deshawnte We do mant activities like operatins,clan wars,assasinations and etc there will be more information posted soon and every once in a while you can contact ETHAN01201 ( Leader and General of T.F.A),byrddogg08(2nd in command and Colonel),icy swag king (Major/3rd in command),wichitamagic14 ( 4th in command and commander) The 1st,2nd,3rd, and 4th in command can wear a lengendary character,mexican army officer/soldier,ryes and a reblede character and all the other soldiers have to wear a reblede character except high Sergeants all the way to Sergeant Major of T.F.A, they will dress as a american army character and all other officers will wear a marshal character this information will be updated soon and once in a while Joining the posse You can contact ETHAN01201 ( Leader and General of T.F.A),byrddogg08(2nd in command and Colonel),icy swag king (Major/3rd in command),wichitamagic14 ( 4th in command and commander) and then you will send us a message if you want to join and tell us any you think is nessary to us then we will think about it and we could decline or acept you into the clan ( you will most likely be acepted but you will well be decline for one and one reason only if you are declined,Matureatiy level) then we will see how good you are then do a firesquad on you to be inated in. Yes we are a xbox 360 live clan so these are xbox 360 live gamertags. Members This list will be updated soon and once in a while Leaders * ETHAN01201 ( Leader and General of T.F.A) * byrddogg08 ( 2nd in command and colonel) * icy swag king ( 3rd in command and Major) * wichitamajic14 ( 4th in command and Commander) Soldiers and Other Officers * houndslayerhell ( Avanced Soldier) * SUPERNINJA60 ( Soldier) * ARTIC snipez73 ( Soldier) * liamkonfire ( Recruit) *dwany567 ( Recruit) *celticesrock82 ( Recruit) *knumbnutts548 ( Soldier) *HALO 1930 ( Recruit) Ranking System We have many differnt ranks in are clan and we have enlised ranks ( the lower ranks) and the officer ranks ( the higher ranks) and thet are these down here enlsited ranks: recruit,soldier,advanced soldier,sergeant,Commanding Sergeant,Master Sergeant,High Sergeant,Sergeant Major,Sergeant Major of T.F.A ( only rank) officer rank: Drill Sargeant ( is a rank but techinally not a officer or a enlisted soldier but is high rank and is only rank) Ptty Officer,Warrant Officer,Lieutenant,Lieutent Major,Captain,Commander ( only the 4th in command rank which is wichitamagic44),Major ( only the 3rd in command rank which is icy swag king),Colonel ( only the 2nd in command rank which is byrddogg08),General of T.F.A ( only the leaders rank which is ETHAN01201) this will be updated soon and once in a while Clan battles/Operations Clan News of the Clan/posse of the Month/October-2011 Allies and Enemies Category:Posses }}